This invention pertains to devices to ease the problem of putting on an elastic stocking. In that respect, it attempts to solve the same problem as was met by my previous patent Nos. 4,789,087 and 4,637,532. However, where those devices acted to spread the stocking all the way to the toe, the present invention deals with a more simple device to spread principally the body of the stocking.
The problem of putting on an elastic stocking, particularly for older and more feeble persons can be severe. For those who have trouble bending, or for whom the pulling action required to stretch open the stocking may be painful because of arthritis or similar disabling condition, such a problem may be nearly insurmountable.
My previous inventions described in the above cited patents have provided devices which will provide considerable relief. However, there seems to be some demand for a less complex device which will spread only the leg of the stocking and does not necessarily stretch the foot.
Therefore, I have now devised a mechanism by which principally the leg portion of the stocking is spread so that the leg of the user can readily be inserted into the stocking. The device is adapted to be readily inserted into the stocking, and includes handles which provide leverage to ease the force required to stretch open the stocking. A sliding hinge adapted to lock the parts of the device in the spread position provides for easy insertion of leg into the stocking and withdrawl of the device so that it can then be collapsed again for re-use.